


Real Mariners

by What_is_fanart_even



Series: Non-AU rdr2 writing [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Humor, it starts as rambling but turns into actual writing, lenny enables him, sean macguire is a bastard and makes it everyones problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_is_fanart_even/pseuds/What_is_fanart_even
Summary: Sean has the maturity of a 14 year old and Lenny enables him. Chaos ensues
Series: Non-AU rdr2 writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Real Mariners

You know how Pearson fishes on the dock at Clemens point sometimes? Sometimes Sean will see him there and the 14-year-old in him is just screaming to push that man into the lake. Sean has never wanted anything this bad since the time Karen gave him the silent treatment for 2 full weeks. It’s literally killing him. 

One fine afternoon, Sean sees Pearson fishing again. This time while he and Lenny are hanging out in camp. Not only that, but Pearson is down 2 shots of whiskey to “relax” and Sean is on his 3rd beer so he is in prime mischief mood. Lenny looks at Sean, who is literally vibrating while staring at Pearson. Looks at Pearson standing at the edge of the dock and swaying in drunk relaxation. Then he looks back to Sean and says;

“Dare you to do it”

And that was all Sean needed.

And I know what you’re thinking, Lenny is a nice boy, he wouldn’t do that. But Lenny is 19. And a boy. And hanging around Sean. This is happening. Sean basically shoots up from his seat and starts marching down the beach. Lenny has never been so excited about anything ever, he is literally flailing his arms trying to get the attention of anyone around and pointing down at the inevitable bullshit Sean is about to pull. Then Lenny pulls Jack onto his knee so that the two of them, all the girls, Arthur, Javier and John can watch this go down. 

Sean gets to the dock, tucks his beer beside a post and starts making his way up the boards, not even noticing the giggles and growing audience behind him. He makes his way until he’s behind Pearson, who is whistling Three Mariners to himself and gets into a good power stance.

“Oi, Mr. Pearson. Would you like to be a real Mariner?”

And before Pearson can even fully turn around, Sean is shoving his lanky arms into the man with all his might and Pearson falls into the barely chest-high water…and grabs Sean’s suspender last second…Dragging the redhead in with him…

Pearson sounded like a dead bird, Sean screamed like a girl, Lenny laughed so hard that he fell off his log and is making nothing but squeaking sounds between breaths. 

Both men in the water stood up at the same time looking like wet cats, and it took .5 seconds of eye contact between them before Sean was desperately wading towards shore to get away from an enraged Pearson behind him. Jack is poking Lenny who has yet to make a sound, just silent laughter. He can’t breathe. Tilly has fallen to her knees laughing and Karen is laughing at the top of her lungs leaning against a tree. Mary-beth is actively failing to hide her giggles and her face is turning red from the effort. Arthur is so tired of Sean’s shit (but nobody caught the subtle cheering on as Sean ran past him). John is lowkey mad that he didn’t have the balls to do this to Dutch when he was younger. Abigail, Molly and Ms. Grimshaw are trying very hard not to laugh and to be angry with Sean, all with varying degrees of success (The worst success going to Ms. Grimshaw surprisingly.) Javier will never ever fish near camp again. Sadie has never felt so gratified in the months she’s been with the gang and is cheering Sean louder than anyone. 

Sean finally got out of the water and boy is he fast once he’s on land. He was on Ennis bareback and running before a sopping wet Pearson was halfway across the camp.

Lenny is only now calming down enough to breathe and will be buying Sean a drink in Rhodes as soon as he can stand up straight.


End file.
